<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Rintarō by Ventila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827152">For Rintarō</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventila/pseuds/Ventila'>Ventila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu watches romcoms, Both the Miya Twins are devils, Bullies, Did I forget to mention that Suna is a playboy?, Don't confess, Drama &amp; Romance, Dumb Teenage Girls, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forgot there is, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Kita gets involved, Komori the Investigator, M/M, Miya Atsumu the Helper, Murders happen eventually, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Miya Osamu, Osamu gets creative dealing with his rivals, Osamu is only soft for Suna and it shows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Pet Names, Pornography, Practice Matches, Protective Miya Atsumu, Rivalry, Rumors, Sakusa the Detective, Skirt Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Suna has shit-head friends, Suna is a playboy here, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yandere AU, Yandere!Osamu, double trouble, fruity, minor smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventila/pseuds/Ventila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you went to Inarizaki High and wanted to be with Suna Rintarō or you were next to him, you better hope you kept a good amount of distance. If you had a crush on him you should keep that a secret too. There was a rumor going around that if you ever tried getting with him your life would be ruined. Players in the volleyball club didn't have to worry since they hanged out with Rintarō when "Suna's Stalker" started attacking. That was only because one of their volleyball players was "Suna's Stalker", and it was the person nobody expected it to be, that was the humble Miya Osamu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Rintarō</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been intrigued to write a Yandere AU with Osamu. Reminder this is for fun and not canon. </p>
<p>Additional Notes:</p>
<p>"///"</p>
<p>Means a trigger is coming up. </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"---------"</p>
<p>Change of place, and or POV.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>A small time skip.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>"~~~"</p>
<p>Means a NSFW scene is coming up which includes either: smut, sexual scenes etc.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Soon I’ll ask you guys, the readers, to suggest me ideas that Osamu will use to rid of his rivals, so look for that on future chapter end notes  (/▽＼) ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>High School is either heaven or hell. It depends on which type of student you are and if you have friends. If you aren't too confident about your grades and have no friends, you might as well drop-out or do home schooling. If you have both of those traits then you wouldn't have to worry about anything. </p>
<p>Well there is something you should be worried about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, looks are one of those things.</p>
<p>Yes, money is also one of those things.</p>
<p>Yes and yes on popularity.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter if you have all of those, since the one thing that you should be worried about is</p>
<p>Rumors. </p>
<p>Rumors here at Inarizaki High are always so interesting or either plain out stupid. For example, Kusumoto Mai 1st year hooked up with Tokuda Juro 3rd and got STDS. She had to switch schools after a while since she couldn't handle the bullies. Or that one rumor where the janitor Mr. Soga installed cameras in the girls locker room and got fired. Nobody knows for sure if he actually placed them there but he got caught handling it with a camera late at night. He said he heard a noise and found a camera while cleaning the locker room. But of course they didn't believe him since he is also the one who claims he sees some of the volleyball players sneaking around campus. That was true but he didn't have evidence to back his case. He was sentenced to 5 years in prison. </p>
<p>But the one rumor that everybody heard of, even Mr. Soga and Mai, was the Inarizaki Yandere. </p>
<p>The teachers didn't pay attention to it and neither did the principal, so why should they bother to investigate? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How do you fall in the hands of the Inarizaki Yandere? Well it's a bit complicated, if you were not an Inarizaki Student, if you went to the school you know how to avoid getting caught by the Inarizaki Yandere. </p>
<p>It's simple really.</p>
<p>Just don't confess to Suna Rintarō, or just don't go near him at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>///////</p>
<p>There were a lot of people who were suspected as the Yandere and it forced them to be bullied, sexually assaulted, raped or worse, take their own lives away.</p>
<p>The school head borders saw this and immediately made a rule to where you can not harm anyone who is suspicious of being the "Inarizaki Yandere." If you do, you will be expelled from any school in Hyogo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people who were least suspected of being the "Inarizaki Yandere" was the volleyball club. It was because Suna was in the club and it was an unsaid rule if you go near him the Inarizaki Yandere will get you. But the volleyball players were always around him and none of them got any harm done to them. People brushed it off and ignored them as being the Inarizaki Yandere and some even joked that it was a girl or wimpy boy who couldn't take down some volleyball players.</p>
<p>But in reality the infamous Inarizaki Yandere was in the volleyball club, and it was the least suspected person, Osamu Miya. </p>
<p>There were many reasons going on about how he is the least suspected person.</p>
<ol>
<li>He was in the volleyball club </li>
<li>He doesn't seem like a violent person to other people (minus Atsumu his twin)</li>
<li>He is too focus on eating food anyways</li>
<li>Nice to everyone</li>
</ol>
<p>and the most important one</p>
<ol>
<li>He is always hanging out with Suna, and it seems like they are really close friends </li>
</ol>
<p>If the Inarizaki Yandere does harm to Osamu, Suna would most likely be really pissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some students have said that Osamu could be it but they either got the stank eye, scoffed, ignored, in trouble by the teachers since the rule, or beaten up by Atsumu since he doesn't like those rumors about his baby brother going around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the people that said he is has that same evidence to back their case and it's, "How come Osamu hasn't gone missing?" and it's just getting repetitive so it has been debunked a lot. Plus if you were to say that it was Osamu to Suna's face he would purposely ignore you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu was just walking through the hallways when he was met with a short blonde hair girl who looks like she went to a middle school. And she did, today was a day where the junior high students from Inarizaki Junior High come visit Inarizaki High. He looked down at her and the girl began to blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Good grief, what is this 'thing'? </em>
</p>
<p>As he was walking away the girl stuttered, “W-wait!”</p>
<p>Osamu sighed and turned to face the girl.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“A-are you a Miya?”</p>
<p>“Yes.. why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Is there a chance that you know where the other Miya is..”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Little did Osamu know, the girl was in a dare. The girl had to get a photo of both the famous Miya twins and if she didn’t she would have to dye her hair black. Keep in mind the girl really loved her blonde hair. Also she couldn’t lie at all if her life depended on it. </p>
<p>“A-actually I need a photo of you both..”</p>
<p>“A photo?”</p>
<p>Atsumu came running to Osamu at full speed but tripped while trying to slow down since he saw the girl. He landed face first but surprisingly he didn’t get a bloody nose.</p>
<p>“‘SAMUUUU WHY WEREN’T YOU AT THE GYM WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YA’?!”</p>
<p>“M’ sorry I was walkin’ there but I was met with..”</p>
<p>He looked down at the girl and waited for her to respond with her name.</p>
<p>“U-ueno Yoshiko!”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if ya’ met with Shen Yue! Or Lady Gaga!”</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu ya’ asked me why I wasn’t at the gym and I gave ya’ an answer.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go now ‘Samu before Kita-san gets mad at us.”</p>
<p>Just as they were about to leave, Ueno grabbed Atsumu’s wrist.</p>
<p>“C-can I get a photo with you please?”</p>
<p>“Sure! I don’t see why not we have a full day!”</p>
<p>“I am literally goin’ to sucker-punch ya’.”</p>
<p>Ueno pulled out her phone and switched to the camera app. She held it up to get a better angle but Osamu just grabbed the phone and took the photo. He gave it back and walked off.</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>The twins reached the gym and were greeted by none other than their captain Kita Shinsuke. </p>
<p>“What took ya’ guys so long?”</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu was takin’ a photo with a middle schooler.”</p>
<p>“YOU WERE TALKIN’ TO HER FIRST!”</p>
<p>“Blah blah, say what ya’ want we were goin’ to leave but then ya’ insisted on takin’ a photo.”</p>
<p>“BUT YA’ OFFERED TO HOLD IT AND TAKE IT!”</p>
<p>“Oh.. well would you look at the time we have to change...”</p>
<p>Osamu ran off to the locker room and locked Atsumu so he couldn’t get in the locker room. He was about to go to his locker but then Aran came into the room wearing his jersey.</p>
<p>“Wait Aran-kun are we wearin’ our jerseys?” </p>
<p>“Yeah we hafta change into them since we are going to do a practice match with students and so we thought it would be good to get into proper attire.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay thank-”</p>
<p>Osamu was cut off by a loud bang against the door and Aran went over to open it. Atsumu stormed in about to hit Osamu but then Aran held him back with barely any effort. </p>
<p>“LET ME AT HIM!”</p>
<p>“Atsumu.. No…”</p>
<p>Osamu walked out of the locker room and headed towards the court. He was walking but then he heard something from the males restroom, the one not connected to the locker rooms. He saw that it barely opened and so he peeked his head and creeped slowly further into the bathroom. He fully walked into the bathroom and there was nothing there. He heard footsteps and so he quickly went into a stall close to the door. There the door opened and he saw none other than Suna Rintarō and a junior high girl who was most likely in her 3 year. </p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I was hoping to-”</p>
<p>“To what?”</p>
<p>Osamu looked through the crack of the stall door and saw the girl trembling, almost scared to talk to Suna. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself since Suna’s behavior was still the same cold hearted bastard who only shows affection to the ones he can handle. He opened them again and looked out. </p>
<p>“Listen I don’t know why you have to be mean to me I just wanted to get to know you-”</p>
<p>“No you don't. You just want to lose your virginity to probably one of the hottest people here.”</p>
<p>There he goes again, bluffing. Osamu chuckled to himself but then his heart stopped when he saw Suna kiss the girl.</p>
<p>“You kiss really bad elch,” Suna shook his head and glared down at the girl.</p>
<p>“Well, that was really unexpected..”</p>
<p>“Of course it was I didn’t say, ‘Hey I am going to kiss you so be ready!’”</p>
<p>“Let me have another chance!”</p>
<p>Then Suna listened and did what she asked. It lasted about a good few minutes before Suna stopped.</p>
<p>“Hm, I suppose you are alright at it.”</p>
<p>“I would love to impress you some more with my mouth if you let me~”</p>
<p>Suna smirked but Osamu was pissed. He wanted to slice the girl's throat right then and there. He tried calming himself down but he knew he couldn’t. He had this enormous knot in his stomach due to a peppy girl. He tried telling himself that it was because he didn’t want to lose his friend, but deep down he knew he loved Rintarō. Snapped back into reality Osamu looked back out the bathroom stall and saw them exchanging numbers. Osamu’s knot grew more and more after every <em> click </em> on the phone. </p>
<p>
  <em> Stupid girl with her crappy cheap phone.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you going to be attending this school?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah my other siblings went here, including my parents!”</p>
<p>“That’s nice to know~”</p>
<p>“Can I have another kiss?..”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because, I want one.”</p>
<p>“Woah woah hold your horses, I didn’t even get your name yet.”</p>
<p>“It’s Arita Emiko..”</p>
<p>“Nice name you got there”</p>
<p>“Now the kiss?”</p>
<p>Osamu hated her personality. She shows that she is fragile but in reality she was a prick. Pretending to be vulnerable then being feisty and rude. Osamu got a notification from Atsumu that he was needed in the gym. </p>
<p>Osamu quickly thought, <em> If I was needed in the gym and got a notification that means- </em></p>
<p>He looked up and saw Suna was looking through his phone and Osamu knew the chances of him getting caught peeking at Suna and the girl were high. Osamu got a roll of toilet paper and threw it to the last stall. Suna and Arita turned their heads to the last stall.</p>
<p>“Okay little shit, come out.”</p>
<p>Silence </p>
<p>“You fucker, once I find you, you are dead meat.”</p>
<p>Suna walked to the stall and kicked it open. He went further into the stall and once Osamu saw that he went into that stall he quickly opened the stall door and ran out. He ran outside near the water fountain. Catching his breath he saw Suna walking out with Arita. Suna saw Osamu and quickly left the girl's side. </p>
<p>“‘Samu you okay there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah just gettin’ some water..”</p>
<p>Kita walked out and saw the three of them there. He signaled the girl to leave and turned his view back on the two boys.</p>
<p>“If ya’ don’t hurry up into the gym M’ making you both clean after this is over.”</p>
<p>They quickly followed Kita inside and started stretching with the others. Kita started talking about how they will put two of the volleyball players on each team and you could volunteer to play. </p>
<p>Atsumu, Osamu, Kanno Kemeko and Ueno Yoshiko were Team A</p>
<p>Omimi, Aran, Hora Katashi, and Soda Chieko were Team B</p>
<p>Akagi, Kosaku, Anno Kunio and Jo Ai were Team C</p>
<p>Suna, Ginjima, Kai Makoto, and Arita Emiko were the last Team, D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few matches playing it was Team A vs Team D.</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Miya’s team were losing by one point and they knew they had to do something. Team D only needed one more point to win and the twins did not want to lose, that would be embarrassing.</p>
<p>“‘SAMUUU!!” Atsumu yelled getting ready to set to Osamu. Osamu made contact with the ball, it was perfect, but he was met with Suna in his face. Osamu was lucky enough to get it past Suna but Kosaku received it. Kai, their setter, set it to Suna. The twins knew how nasty the spike was going to be so Osamu went to the back quickly. Suna spiked the ball, Atsumu went to receive it but it bounced on his shoulder and went flying out the court. Osamu did not want to lose, he quickly ran after the ball to go receive it. Osamu went to do a flying receive and faced his palm upwards in an attempt to push the ball back up with his fingers but he barely reached it. The ball touched the floor out of Osamu’s reach and Team D won.</p>
<p>“‘SAMUUU COME ON WHY DIDN’T YA’ GET IT?!”</p>
<p>As Osamu was going to snap back he turned to the other side of the net and saw Arita high-fiving Suna. Osamu wanting to fight with Atsumu quickly went away, all he wanted to do was get rid of Arita. </p>
<p>“‘Samu? Did losing really get ya’?”</p>
<p>“Nothing ‘Tsumu..”</p>
<p>They had free play and other students that attended Inarizaki High went to the gym since there wasn’t anything else to do. There were at least 193 students in the gym and the volleyball club were in charge, and other seniors as well. The day ended and the word quickly spread around that Arita was hooking up with Suna. </p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>It was 3 PM when school ended and the school forgot to feed the junior high kids. They didn’t want a lawsuit so they quickly announced that the junior high students go to the cafeteria to get free lunch. After a while all the junior high students were in the cafeteria. The volleyball club was also there since they missed their lunch.</p>
<p>There were a lot of girls surrounding the table where the twins sat but there were also a lot of girls near Suna. The one that was close to Suna was none other than Arita. Osamu squeezed his juice box and it squirted all over Atsumu.</p>
<p>“‘SAMU WHAT THE HELL?-” Atsumu paused and realized what was happening. He looked over at Suna who was approaching the twins table.</p>
<p>“Hey you guys, what is happening now?”</p>
<p>“Osamu-kun got messy with his drinks!” a junior high girl squeaked. </p>
<p>“Bad bad Osamu-kun~” Suna jeered. </p>
<p>“Shut the hell up Rin.” Osamu snapped. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“What’s up with him?”</p>
<p>“I should probably go after him since who knows what he will do.” And with that Atsumu got up and followed after his brother.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them Suna I can keep you company!”</p>
<p>“Thanks Arita you are too kind.~”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Samu what the hell has gotten into ya’?”</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong with me alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay whatever ya’ say..”</p>
<p>They were walking home sharing nothing but silence. It was an awkward atmosphere between them since they always told everything to one another no matter how embarrassing it could be. They finally reached their house and looked for their parents. Nothing. They went into their rooms and completely ignored each other. After an hour of silence Atsumu went down to their kitchen and got rice cakes and some milk. He walked up-stairs and knocked on Osamu’s door. He got a reply with a grunt and Atsumu opened it and walked in. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu leave right now.”</p>
<p>“‘Samu c’mon you hafta tell me what’s wrong..”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Is it that girl perhaps?-”</p>
<p>Osamu got his pillow and threw it at Atsumu’s face. Thankfully Atsumu had placed the cups of milk down but sadly he almost dropped the rice cakes.</p>
<p>“‘SAMU I ALMOST DROPPED THESE!”</p>
<p>“Oh wait I want one.”</p>
<p>“First tell me what’s going on with ya’!”</p>
<p>Osamu gave a deadpan stare.</p>
<p>“Okay maybe it was that girl Arita hangin’ around with Rin now can ya’ please give me one?”</p>
<p>Atsumu laughed while handing Osamu the rice cake.</p>
<p>“Ya’ really are funny ‘Samu.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well it’s because I figured ya’ were upset about that.”</p>
<p>“M’ gonna pour that purple stuff in yer’ bottle.”</p>
<p>“No please don’t do that.”</p>
<p>Atsumu turned around and grabbed the two cups filled with milk and went to sit next to Osamu. He sat down and handed his twin the cup but he lost his grip then it fell on Osamu. </p>
<p>“‘TSUMU!”</p>
<p>“GAH M’ SORRY LET ME HELP-”</p>
<p>“NO IT’S FINE M’ FINE!”</p>
<p>Atsumu got the cup and placed it on the dresser then turned to face his twin pacing around his room looking for something to change into.</p>
<p>“Where are the clothes at?”</p>
<p>“Oh they are in the washer why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to wear.”</p>
<p>“You can always change into new boxers or somethin’.”</p>
<p>“That’s gross.”</p>
<p>“THERE ISN’T ANYONE ELSE HOME THOUGH!”</p>
<p>“I’ll look for somethin’ to wear help me find another pair of pants.”</p>
<p>Atsumu didn’t object and went searching for a pair of bottoms. He looked around and went through his brother's closet while Osamu was drying his pants. Atsumu dug deeper and found a preppy skirt. He turned to face Osamu and held up the grey skirt.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“‘Samu there isn’t anythin’ else to wear!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Well you are gonna hafta wait since we still need to put the clothes in the drier.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s about a 40 minute wait or so?”</p>
<p>“You are gonna walk around the house in yer’ underwear?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I guess so.”</p>
<p>“No..”</p>
<p>“What are ya’ talkin’ about?”</p>
<p>“NO PLEASE I DON’T WANNA SEE YOU IN YER’”</p>
<p>“OH SUCK IT UP WE LITERALLY SHARED THE SAME BATH WATER!”</p>
<p>“THAT WAS YEARS AGO ‘SAMU YA DIRTY PIG!”</p>
<p>“I WILL JUST BE IN MY ROOM-”</p>
<p>The doorbell ranged. </p>
<p>“WE’LL BE THERE IN A SEC GIVE US A FEW MINUTES!” Atsumu shouted.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Now you hafta wear them.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s most likely mom and dad!”</p>
<p>“Let’s pray and so help me if it ain’t them I am gonna put that purple shit in yer’ shampoo bottle.”</p>
<p>Osamu wanted Atsumu to leave his room so he can change in peace but Atsumu didn’t want to open the door by himself in case he gets kidnapped or robbed. Osamu quickly changed and was wearing a skirt, something he never thought he would wear. Atsumu and Osamu walked out of the room and went downstairs. They started fighting on who should open the door but then the person started knocking. They both agreed to open the door together, Osamu twisted the doorknob and Atsumu pulled the door open. There they were both greeted by the volleyball team and Arita. Osamu went back to a blank face and shut the door. </p>
<p>“‘Samu M’ sure they didn’t see-”</p>
<p>“”Tsumu that isn’t why I am upset you know why..”</p>
<p>“Well.. you can always.. go in the kitchen and prep something and I can go get it?..”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well I put the clothes in the drier so they should be done by the time you are finished with the meal!”</p>
<p>“What am I? A boywife?”</p>
<p>“BAHAHAH YER’ FUNNY!” </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Sorry..”</p>
<p>“I’ll go do that then..”</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Atsumu opened the door and let the team in his house. He closed the door once everyone was in but as soon as Arita turned to thank him Atsumu’s cheerful smile went missing and Arita was greeted with a cold stare. Atsumu walked past her and went into the kitchen while the players went into the living room. You see the team always goes to the twins house due to it being the perfect location to hang out. Their house was in the middle of everyone else’s homes and it was pretty big. Plus they wouldn’t have to worry about Osamu pushing Atsumu in the road while walking home.</p>
<p>After a few minutes they got situated and they could hear clattering and yelling in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“‘TSUMU YA’ CAN’T PUT THAT IN THE MIXER IT WILL GET STICKY-”</p>
<p>“BUT IT SAYS RIGHT HERE TO PUT IT IN!”</p>
<p>“YA’ PUT IT IN AFTER THE DOUGH GETS HARD!”</p>
<p>“LET GO OF IT I WANNA ROLL IT OUT!”</p>
<p>“NO GO GREET THE GUESS YOU BAD HOST.”</p>
<p>“AREN’T YA’ A HOST TOO?”</p>
<p>“NO SINCE APPARENTLY M’ A ‘BOYWIFE’ TO YA’!”</p>
<p>“BAHAHA C’MON THAT WAS A FUNNY JOKE!”</p>
<p>“NO IT WASN’T NOW GET IN THERE BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH THIS KNIFE.”</p>
<p>Atsumu left the kitchen holding a spoon with a filling for dumplings. He was about to take another step but then Osamu placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu ya’ forgot to give me the spoon.”</p>
<p>“No I am hungry so I will eat this-”</p>
<p>Osamu kicked Atsumu in his kneecaps and he bent down. Atsumu was in front of Osamu so the guests didn’t know he was in a skirt. Now, they know he is wearing a skirt as soon as Atsumu fell to the floor Osamu’s full figure was shown. Akagi did a playful whistle and that’s when Osamu remembered, he was wearing a skirt.</p>
<p>“Osamu-kun what’s with the skirt?” Kosaku said while looking away.</p>
<p>“Osamu didja not have anythin’ else to wear?” Kita asked.</p>
<p>“No this bastard spilt milk on my pants and there wasn’t anythin’ to change into.” Osamu said.</p>
<p>“Nice legs Osamu” Suna laughed.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I already had a few people tell me that.” Osamu deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Ima keep telling you that then~” Suna playfully chuckled.</p>
<p>“OW THAT HURT ‘SAMU!” Atsumu yelled.</p>
<p>“I don’t really care ‘Tsumu.”</p>
<p>“WELL YA’ SHOULD SINCE!”</p>
<p>“Since?”</p>
<p>“Go cook the food!”</p>
<p>“Shut up I was goin’ to.” </p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>Osamu finished cooking the meal and everyone gathered in the dining room. Osamu sat down next to Atsumu on his right and then Suna sat down next to him. Osamu glanced to where Suna was and saw Arita was sitting next to Suna. He got a bit upset and then they started eating. After 10 minutes had passed the empty silence was filled with Atsumu and Akagi.</p>
<p>“ATSUMU YOU CAN DO IT!”</p>
<p>You see Atsumu was chugging apple juice.</p>
<p>“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” Ginjima chanted and Kosaku joined in.</p>
<p>Kita both glared at them and they stopped. Luckily for Atsumu he finished chugging and he hiccupped.</p>
<p>“Atsumu why didja hiccup?” Aran sighed and continued eating. </p>
<p>“It was a lot to consume Aran.” Atsumu stated.</p>
<p>Few minutes passed when Suna dropped his spoon. Nobody noticed when he went down under since they were all busy either eating, or talking with one another. He couldn’t reach it in the state he was in so he got out of his seat and picked it up. He turned to go back up and was in front of Osamu’s legs. His thoughts were interrupted with the sudden thought of “look for more.” Suna couldn’t help himself so he went on his stomach and looked up Osamu’s skirt. Suna felt like he was in some weird heaven. He went to touch Osamu’s thighs and Osamu quickly crossed his legs. He knew Suna was down there and nobody seemed to notice that Suna wasn’t in his spot. Suna moved his hand up on the right side of his thigh accidently touching Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu glanced down and saw something moving in his younger brother's skirt. He looked at Osamu and he could tell Osamu would get mad if he did anything so he resumed talking to everyone. Osamu was slowing his breaths and was clearly getting turned-on by this sudden action. Suna glazed his fingers against Osamu’s thighs and wanted to do more. Osamu let out a moan and everyone at the table looked at him. Atsumu quickly kicked Suna and the focus on Osamu turned to Suna’s groaning. He got out from under the table and sat back down.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Suna-kun?!” Arita peeped and had concern in her eyes.</p>
<p>Suna looked at Atsumu, “The hell was that for?”</p>
<p>Atsumu ignored him and continued talking to everyone else besides him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Suna-kun!! You promised not to tell anyone!” Arita pouted.</p>
<p>They were all looking at photos of when Arita was in the 7th grade, last year.</p>
<p>“Suna you don’t actually plan on datin’ her right?” Ginjima asked while sipping water.</p>
<p>“Time only tells Gin,” Suna answered.</p>
<p>Osamu was secretly taking mental notes about Arita’s posts. He noticed something odd about her behavior. Every time Suna scrolled down or went anywhere on her account besides the photos she would hit him. It seemed like a playful punch but Osamu knew that it was a warning. He went on his phone hoping he could contain himself before he broke and then started attacking Arita. </p>
<p>“Say ‘Samu whatcha think about skirts huh?” Atsumu shook his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh crap I forgot to go change.” Osamu looked down and went to get up.</p>
<p>Osamu was about to leave his seat when Suna grabbed his wrist. “I don’t see the harm of wearing them right?”</p>
<p>“Suna, stop. You are acting like some weird creepy pervert.” Omimi said.</p>
<p>“You look like one!” Suna barked back while letting go of Osamu’s wrist. </p>
<p>Osamu went to the dryer and pulled the clothes out. He quickly found a pair of shorts and went to his room. He took his time since he wanted to investigate something. So he texted Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu was listening to Aran talk about how he met the twins since Arita wanted to learn more about them. His phone buzzed in his pocket and went on his phone to see who the hell was texting him.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ugly Twinner: </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>Ugly Twinner: </b>Tsumu </p>
  <p>what do you want now samu</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ugly Twinner: </b>try to get more information about her social medias and such plz</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>why should i</p>
  <p><b>Ugly Twinner: </b>do you want to see me cry? </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>fine fine ill get something</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ugly Twinner: </b>thank u</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu put his phone down and moved his way in the conversation, “Say Arita, didja mention anythin’ about other social or?”</p>
<p>Arita got nervous and said ‘No’ after a long period of time.</p>
<p>“That’s such a shame..”</p>
<p>“Well I do follow my other accounts-” Arita was stopped by her phone going off. She picked her phone up and quickly went flushed. She hung up and quickly bowed, “I’m sorry I have to get home since there are things that need to be done.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay I can walk you home,” Suna offered, “Thanks for the food Osam- where is he?” </p>
<p>“Ah! The dryer is a bit tricky so he is probably changin’ as we speak” </p>
<p>“Well we will be seeing you guys later or something goodnight.” </p>
<p>The two walked out and went into the night.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They were playing UNO and then Osamu placed a plus 4 card. Everyone else had that card besides Kita. </p>
<p>“Thank you guys for the 28 cards-”</p>
<p>“NO I WILL TAKE THEM OUT OF YOUR HANDS KITA!” Atsumu shouted.</p>
<p>“NO I WILL!”</p>
<p>“IT’S OKAY I WILL TAKE THEM!”</p>
<p>They started bickering for 5 minutes before deciding no one gets the cards and they took back their plus 4 cards.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They went home and Osamu quickly got his laptop and sat on his couch drinking green tea. He went searching on Arita’s profile on an account he made earlier that morning when he saw Arita with Suna. Osamu always made a new account every time he saw a possible rival, but if they turn out to not be one he saves it for later. Only Atsumu knows about Osamu making new profiles. He uses the new accounts to stalk the girls' accounts to see if he can dig something up, if not he murders them. Simple. He searched it and he saw a lot of photos. Atsumu mentioned something about her following her other accounts and he went to see what her main account was following. Osamu found an account with 3.8k followers, following 20 people and uploaded quotes and aesthetic pictures. Osamu knew there was a secret message and he was right. He clicked each picture and wrote down a letter that stood out to him. He put got a bunch of random letters which ended up being the letters “ i n k k y m e i k o.” Osamu noticed that some of the letters made up Arita’s given name “Emiko” and the remaining letters were just “ i n k y k.” Then he thought, it could be a code for a stage name. He rearranged the letters and got “kinky.” He went on the bio and it said, “...Puzzle and you put the Answer together! Only follow for more and you want to be a Fan! </p>
<p>
  <em> That’s it. </em>
</p>
<p>He got his laptop and switched to a private tab and googled “OnlyFans.com” and filled out the rest. He tried switching the words and it ended up being EmikoKinky340. He has spent 10 minutes finding someone who matched the same body as Arita. There it was. It was Arita’s downfall. He laughed like a maniac, and Atsumu came in on him planning Arita’s downfall. </p>
<p>“What are ya’ doin’ there ‘Samu…” Atsumu sat down next to Osamu and looked over at his screen, “Are ya’ turnin’ into a pervert?” </p>
<p>“No I am not ‘Tsumu!” Osamu elbowed Atsumu and turned his focus back on his screen. He pulled his phone out and ordered an Uber. </p>
<p>“Where are ya’ goin’ late at night?” </p>
<p>“M’ going to a net café wanna come?”</p>
<p>“Is this about?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Fine I will go.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They entered the building and sat in the far corner away from everyone else. Atsumu went to get Boba tea while Osamu went on a laptop. He went on a private tab and went on the new account he created just to destroy Arita.</p>
<p>He went onto her main account's dms.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Say hello to "EmikoKitty_19" </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>hey</p>
  <p><strong>EmikoKitty_19:</strong> who is this?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>nothing i just wanted to know if you were still sending pics</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>EmikoKitty_19:</strong> how do ik u arent a creep?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>*sends one attachment *</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>EmikoKitty_19: </strong>i love your green eyes!!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <em>Stupid girl I got it off of google.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>?now do you trust me</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>EmikoKitty_19: *sends one attachment* </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>wow amazing</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>EmikoKitty_19:</strong> i have to get going now if you need any more just lmk</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>alright thank you</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu didn't quite believe that she just took it. He went back on the OnlyFans account and found out she just sent a photo from one of her thumbnails. Osamu had everything he needed. He went to a different account, the Inarizaki Yandere's account, and started uploading his blog.</p>
<p>He started out typing his post:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Arita Emiko, 18th disease @EmikoKitty_19”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Arita Emiko attends Inarizaki Junior High and graduates next month. She was seen hanging out with Chibetto at the cafeteria. I wanted to be her friend but she brushed me off. She has a nasty attitude and won’t listen to others.</em> <em>I went on her account to try to follow her and see if I can change into her sense of style. I went deeper and deeper, then I found it. I went on her profile and then did some research. It turns out that she actually sends photos?!</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>*10 image attachments*</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You can see that she hasn't stopped yet since her newest post was yesterday. You can go check it out yourself if you don't believe me, <span class="u">onlyfans.com&gt;emikokinky340</span> and see for yourself. As you can see she is a very disturbing girl who does not have the right to be with Chibetto or any other people since she keeps sending photos with no regards. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>*1 image attachment*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Here I went to contact her through my cousin's account to see if she will give a photo. She did give me a photo but she asked for one in return. I got a photo from my cousins gallery and zoomed in so you couldn't see his face. All I have to say is that Arita Emiko, don't attend Inarizaki if you want to have a normal high school career. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It's such a shame that no one warned you about me or you wouldn't have to move schools. What was it you said? Your family has went to this school before and you want to continue that legacy? Too bad, you can't. I mean you can but you will have to deal with me. I will make your highschool year hell. Better switch schools quickly before I do something else. I would've loved to be your friend and let you near <strong>my </strong>Chibetto but your background is just not it. Please erase yourself from Inarizaki records and Chibetto's life.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sincerely, I.Y </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Posted</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <span class="u">Shares: 4.9k</span> </b>
  </p>
  <p><span class="u"> <strong>Likes: 5.34k</strong> </span> <span class="u">  </span></p>
  <p><span class="u"> <strong>Comments:</strong> </span> <span class="u"></span></p>
</blockquote><p><strong>chichisoda: </strong>wow i thought you were kidding when you said you did these things</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>user2940: </strong>what the fuck is this? oml what a slut lmaoooo</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>                  <strong>cupsippy: </strong>IKR AHAH BELONGS TO THE STREET</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><strong>bananahannah201: </strong>emiko what is this? always knew you were a whore</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>                             <strong>uenobeno: </strong>she probably has her reasonings hannah!</p>
  <p>                              <strong>bananahannah201:  </strong>@uenobeno - what do you have an account too? why u defending her pfft</p>
  <p>                              <strong>uenobeno: </strong>@bananahannah201 - shes our friend...</p>
  <p>                              <strong>bananahannah201:</strong> @uenobeno - wdym 'ours?' are you siding with her?..</p>
  <p>                               <strong>uenobeno: </strong>@bananahannah201 - no im not.. </p>
  <p>                               <strong>bananahannah201: </strong>@uenobeno - good.</p>
</blockquote><p>                                                           </p>
<p><strong>prol_haji: </strong>pfft i dont know you *unfriends* - <em>view 2 replies </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>guest291: </strong>poor girl, welp thats what happens when you mess with the inarizaki yandere hahaha </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>                 <b>anonymous103: </b>yeah but oh well</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><strong>mellowhellow:</strong> HAHA YOUR TITS ARE SO SMALL - <em>view 8 replies</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>jinwaera: </strong>if you wanna sell your body make sure it doesnt look disproportional </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>load 209 more comments</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Samu what didja do?"</p>
<p>"Took back <em>Chibetto"</em></p>
<p>"Okay.."</p>
<p>"Can I have my cake now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Atsumu handed his brother the vanilla cake and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"Wow you really did that huh?"</p>
<p>"Mhm" Osamu said while eating his cake.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Arita picked her phone up and saw her messages were blowing up. She excused herself from dinner and went outside in her backyard. </p>
<p>
  <em>no, no, no, NO, NO!</em>
</p>
<p>Arita paced back and forth. She saw that her phone was blowing up. She hesitated and opened her phone. She went to where she was tagged and read the post.</p>
<p>
  <em>wait I messaged someone earlier about.. NO DON'T TELL ME THEY WERE THAT STUPID INARIZAKI YANDERE BITCH!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arita threw her phone but it surprisingly did not break. <br/><br/>...</p>
<p>Osamu got his laptop and did some coding. After awhile he got in Arita's account and started to go through her DM's. He clicked theirs and deleted all the messages before fully closing the DM's. He did that but before he logged out of her account, he went to edit her bio which he pasted the OnlyFans link and typed, "farewell arita-kun~ hope you like to put stuff in boxes since by the looks of it you might wanna move. also, stay the fuck away from Rintarō you nasty bitch." </p>
<p>"'Samu ya' became a bit more wordy with profanity words"</p>
<p>"I do not care what so ever."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Arita picked up her phone to try to defend herself but she couldn't do anything. </p>
<p>
  <em>Rintaro?  Are you kidding me it was because of him that my life got ruined?! Because of his fucking psycho crush?!</em>
</p>
<p>Arita walked in her house and the next thing you know her parents were gloomy. </p>
<p>"M-mom, d-dad?.."</p>
<p>"Emiko dear.. we saw what happened.. do you want to move?.."</p>
<p>"Yeah sweetie we aren't mad just a bit worried for you"</p>
<p>"P-please.."</p>
<p>"Let me call grandma that we are going to stay there for awhile until we find a house."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you yelling at me? Cursing at me?.. Telling me that you want to disown me.."</p>
<p>"Sweetie.." Her mom bended down and cupped her daughters cheek, "it happened to your sister too and so we promised that we would move but she, ran from home and did not want to continue studying at Inarizaki.. and it happened to me.."</p>
<p>"What your mother is saying is that we don't want it to be too late even though it seems like it," her father spoke, "you have two younger siblings and we don't want them to be in the same fait as you, your mother, and older sister."</p>
<p>"That makes sense I suppose.."</p>
<p>"Also we were planning on moving anyways," her mom chirped, "you can make new friends and if they mention anything about your whole, thing, let us know and we will send Uncle Pajay to deal with them."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>And so after a that tragic Friday her parents had two days to get everything together. Emiko was labeled, "New-born thot" at Inarizaki High and Junior High. Her family got their belongings and moved to Tokyo. It was too much to even do so why did they even bother? The parents knew that they couldn't do anything else besides make Arita deactivate her account, keep in contact with a few friends, which was only 2, and changed her style so nobody would notice it was her. </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>It's now Monday and the word of what happened with Arita spread quicker than a wild fire. A lot of students asked Suna what happened and he always said, "Unfortunate things happen in life, and that so happened to be Arita's."</p>
<p>When someone asks if he was upset he said, "No." Which people found odd and brushed it off since they did not care. All that they did care about was what happened to her? Nobody knows for sure, only a few people have theorized she vanished off of Earth or she went to America. </p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>It's now been 3 weeks since that happened and almost everyone forgotten about it. There were 2 more attacks the Inarizaki Yandere did before summer ended. </p>
<p>The first one was that online the Inarizaki Yandere would gossip and talk Okano Atsuko. Okano got hated everywhere and then got kicked out of her clubs. Her friends all left and that drove her to be an out-cast. She eventually became homeschooled and if you brought her name up, only negative things were said about her. </p>
<p>The last one before summer started, Tano Shiori was going to confess to Suna. Almost the whole school knew that she was going to do it. So, the Inarizaki Yandere decided to pair her up with Shiraishi Akuma. Those two started dating. Why didn't he kill or get rid of her? Simple, summer was coming and didn't have the energy to do anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was their first year at Inarizaki High. It was a wild ride, of course Osamu got rid of many more people before Arita. He also knew that there was going to be many more getting in his way. All he wanted to do was be with Suna, but he was such a coward. He started thinking about Arita's downfall and he started doubting his thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could've done something else too so why did I do those things..</em>
</p>
<p>He concluded that he did it since the girl was no match for Suna. According to him, he knew that it would not end well. He just did not want other girls near Suna since he still needed time collecting himself and trying to figure out how to confess to Suna. But as of right now, that will have to wait, and waiting means more blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It's in the middle of the summer and Osamu still could not figure out why he doubted himself when dealing with Arita. He and Suna were on and off all night and so he didn't get much sleep. Their parents were of course at work so they didn't know what to do besides sit there and play games. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"'Samu it's hot turn the AC on"</p>
<p>"No you turn it on yourself"</p>
<p>"Whatever"</p>
<p>"Cry about it."</p>
<p>"Say 'Samu.."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Atsumu got up and closed some windows while Osamu followed his lead. After he turned the AC on he resumed to ask the question, "Why didja do it like that with Arita?"</p>
<p>Osamu looked dumbfounded and took a sip of water. He cleared his throat fully, "Well I did that because.." Osamu started off slowly, "it was.." but then he got his answer, not for Atsumu but also for himself.</p>
<p>"For Rintarō.."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>